Still there
by Descendant of a Companion
Summary: We all know what happened with the boys and girls who left the Island, but, what happens with the people that are still there? Meet Hunter, Harriet Hook, Diego de Vil and other sons and daughters of the villains.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just a spanish girl trying to improve her writing skills so if you're reading any of my english fics and see a mistake, please, tell me. In the other hand if you're an english writer and want me to translate your fic, just PM me. If you, being an english person, want to improve your spanish reading skills and want to do that with my fics, or a hispanic person and want to read them in your language just tell me and I'll post them in spanish**.

 _ **The only character I own here is Hunter, the rest of the people portrayed belong to Disney Channel and the Descendants franchise.**_

His footsteps barely sounded against the surface of the rooftop he was walking on. The cloudy sky above his head threatened him with the biggest storm of his life but, of course, that oncoming storm never came, the sky was like that since he could remember, still, he didn't know why.

"I'll laugh if you fall," called a voice from the ground "and I hope you do."

He peered over the edge of the roof, looking down at the girl who was looking at him, her arms crossed over her chest while leaning on the side of her father's ship.

"As nice as always, Harriet. You're up early," he said, using a pipe to get down, jumping the last few meters to the ground and getting close to Harriet Hook, daughter of the infamous Captain Hook who was now forced to live on his stranded ship. Surely the Jolly Roger had seen better days but, at least, it was ready to sail if the tide allow it and the barrier fall down.

"Of course I am, you moron." She sighed, putting a black lock of her hair behind her ear and extended her hand to him. "Give it back. Now. I know you were the one onboard a few minutes ago."

"What are you talking about?" he shrugged, looking at her like she was crazy.

"My father's compass. Why would you want it anyway?"

"I was going to sell it and buy you a nice gift," said him, taking the compass from one of his many pockets in his leather jacket and putting it in her hand. She closed her hand around it with a smile of victory.

"You always do that with all of your…" she looked at him without exactly knowing how to say it. After all, they didn't date on the Island of the Lost, "relationships?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't. You're the only one I'm mildly interested in keeping by my side."

She snorted. "Yeah, sure. I bet you said things like that to Ginny or Anthony but still I didn't saw you stealing anything of their property, less of Mother Gothel or Lady Tremaine."

"Well, Anthony was a one night thing and I needed a favor from Ginny, you know how it works for me," he rummaged through his pockets and pick two things, one with either hand and showed them to her. "There you go, the fob watch is Anthony's and the hairbrush I was planning to give to you is from the Gothel's Tower, I don't really know if it is Ginny's or not"

"I don't think I want it, Hunter, not after what you've just said."

"You're turning into a prissy princess. I bet your daddy loves that." She shot him a nasty look.

"Say that again and I swear I'll make you walk the plank," he waved a dismissive hand looking at the watch on his hand now.

"I have to go, Diego and I have a meeting with the band and I'm late."

"As always. How's the _Bad Apples_ going?"

He pocketed his belongings again. "Since Mal's party we are having a few gigs, people are interested in us and Diego's cousin owed us a favor so he fixed all of our equipment. That Carlos guy could build a guitar from spare pieces and so he did. Well, see you, Harriet, don't tell your father I was here or he'll kill us both," Hunter winked at her before running again to the pipe, climbing to the rooftop he was more than used to be on.

Running and jumping from rooftop to roofs to rooftops again was the most exciting thing he could do on the Island, the lesser one having to go to classes- as if villains needed that! Years before, when he was seven, Hunter started to pickpocket things from people or stealing them from the stalls or shops in the market but by now, being the seventeen years old he was, it didn't even made his heart beat a little faster, it was now another part of his life but he could swear than being on the roofs and rooftops of the buildings was always exciting, you miss one step, you fall, it was easy to understand.

Finally, Hunter arrived to the spot the group always used as a meeting point but Diego De Vil were nowhere to be found. He leaned against the wall, looking at the fob watch to be sure that it wasn't broken and he was very late or worse, early, but it worked perfectly so it was Diego's fault, as always. From somewhere Hunter started to listen to the sound of a crowd excitedly talking so he had to be there sooner than later, who knows how many stolen coins was he missing for just being there, leaning against a wall?

He had trouble getting to the source of the sound, being accustomed to run on roofs and rooftops instead of the ground but, when he collided with a mass of people he knew something amazing was happening, like, the possibility of stealing all the coins of all the pockets he could while everyone were distracted.

Slowly he made his way to the front, pickpocketing every coin he could on his way, colliding with persons that he knew were basically screaming to have his pockets stolen by him. It was funny that the criminals in Auradon ended on the Island for shorts periods of time, his job was so easy when he didn't have to steal from Ursula's Fish and Chips' shop or a distracted Dr. Facilier when walking around the school. Basically he lived thank to these so called criminals by King Beast and he knew for sure they preferred to have their coins stolen than their belongings, who knew sentimental value could made someone beg for him to take the coins in exchange of a certain object Hunter found on the streets? Of course, he just chose to steal coins because it was easier like that, he didn't have to sell anything nor explain shopkeepers where did he get this or that.

Hunter collided with a tall, skinny guy who laughed at his dumbfounded face.

"You're late, Hunter," told the guy, using a hand to touch his black-and-white Mohawk like checking if it was still there after the collision.

"Do you find it strange?" Asked Hunter to his best friend, Diego De Vil.

Diego laughed, putting an arm around his shoulders, "Certainly not, you're always late, but today you were particularly late."

"Harriet found out about me sneaking on her father's ship"

"So, you don't have my compass?" asked Diego, looking at him while retreating his arm. "You know, I was really going to pay you for it don't you."

"Why do you want a compass, anyway?"

"That, my friend, is something you don't have to know yet. Come on, let's go, we can talk while walking, can't we?" The black-and-white haired boy started to walk on the opposite direction of the crowd. "I thought you were… in good terms with her? Why couldn't you just convince her to let you go with it?"

"I think she's still mad or angry or hurt or whatever she is for my little moment with Anthony," Hunter picked a wooden staff from the ground and wave it in the air.

"Yeah, the one I interrupted," laughed the other boy. "But you know, she's a girl they all are a little bit his-" his speech was cut short when Hunter hit him in the head with the rotten staff which broke immediately, sending splinters everywhere.

"Her gender does not define her personality, or are you just a jerk because you are a boy?"

Diego shook his head, not denying Hunter's words but to get rid of the splinters in his head. "Well, I definitely am one, but I don't think it has nothing to do with me being a boy so you have a point here."

"Now that that it's clear, what was happening back there?" Hunter jumped over a box, using it to reach for a metal ladder on the wall of a building. Diego followed suit.

"Four children of our villains has been chosen to go to Auradon to study there or something like that."

Hunter reached a window and went inside the room that nobody were currently using except for him, Diego and the other two guys on the band to get to their second meeting point –suggested by him-, the rooftop of the building. The smell was nauseating but they were accustomed to that, in the apartment they shared –more like were occupying against its owner desires- the smell was the same or even worse if the goblins were making coffee. He opened the door to the rooftop and walked to the edge, sitting there as he usually did.

"Who are the lucky ones?" asked Hunter mockingly.

"Mal, Evie, Jay and my little cousin, Carlos." Diego started pacing on the rooftop, not being a big fan of heights but keeping it to himself because everybody on the island knew that fear and love were just weaknesses.

"Why they?" Now he just sounded curious. It was really interesting why these four could leave the Isle of the Lost while he was stuck there.

"I don't know. Rumors say that the offspring of Beast" Diego mockingly bowed to a big ad of the King of the United States of Auradon, "and Belle has made a proclamation so we, the children of the villains, can go to Auradon. I heard something about them being the ones who need to be helped the most, but it's not from a reliable source."

"Of course it can't be that," Hunter looked at the horizon where the skyline of Auradon stood against a clear blue sky. "If that were the reason, I should be going to Auradon. Who needs more help than an orphan boy? I mean, even a woman without heart kept her child by her side, why couldn't my parents do that? I think they are the real villains here and therefore I am in clearly need of help."

Diego got closer to him without getting anywhere near of the edge. "You're just saying that because you want to get out of here, aren't you?"

Hunter laughed, "Yeah, you got me."

"I was starting to get worried, you've never used the 'orphan card' before."

"That's because I don't mind being one. I'm perfectly capable of living by myself and I don't have to give explanations to anyone, all perks."

"Well, you do have to give explanations to your girlfriend." Diego stood up, walking far from the edge not just because his fear of heights but because he knew Hunter could hit him after what he just said.

"She is not my girlfriend," Hunter stood up too, looking at his friend who was retreating to the door, this time just wanting to go home because the other two member apparently grow tired of waiting for them. "I'm not ready to make that kind of commitment to anyone. And, you know, she would be just a weakness, I'm not sure if I want that either. And well, none of us knows how love feels like because nobody gave it to us so she may be just the object of my desires instead of the object of my affections," he passed a hand through his hair. "Dude, that was weird, don't make me say it again. Let's go home"

Diego opened the door, going through it first and closing it in Hunter's face before talking again. "You know, she may not be the object of your affection but I'm sure you are her weakness."

"And you're just saying that to mess with me."

The singer of the _Bad Apples_ shook his head, "This time I'm not. Just trying to return the favor."

"Which one?"

"The new jacket you gave me."

"Yeah, that one was expensive. Next time let me choose how I want to expend my favors, thank you. Anyhow, how is that considered returning a favor?"

Diego shrugged. "I don't know. But it's a piece of valuable information. You can use it to get something, saying, my compass?"

"Get over your compass, I'll get you one, but you have to cook for a week, this time I'm calling before the favor."

"Sure. Not today though, my father wants to see me again for whatever reason he needs."

"Your last visit had to be interesting, after it you just asked me for a compass and keep bugging me with it."

"Not this one, with Carlos gone I think my aunt is going to be there too and that is the exact opposite of interesting, trust me."

"I'm the liar here," admitted Hunter proudly. "Greet the old Cecil."

"Yeah, yeah, I will, go back to your rooftops, monkey," said Diego before disappearing through the same window they entered before.

And so he did, climbing back the stair to the rooftop and starting to wander off around the city. He contemplated the option of seeing Harriet, asking her for the compass so he could have it without delay but, of course, asking for something was too bothersome to even think about it so Hunter decided against it. He wasn't sure if he should see her right after what Diego had told him, also.

Two voices came to his ears and he followed them, silently jumping and running to keep their pace. There, a few meters under him, were the Clayton's brothers, John and Clay, talking loudly about things no one found interesting besides them and, sometimes, Gaston and Gaston, Gaston's sons. Hunter got down to the unstable metallic roofs of a few closed stalls that nobody used anymore, before jumping to the ground and following them. If Diego wanted a compass, he would have one.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Jace were idly sitting on the couch in the living room. With Carlos gone, Cruella felt the necessity of having them both off of her house and their respective parents so she introduced them to Diego when he visited his father five days ago. Hunter was peeling off the paper on the wall while listening to Diego's complains about having to cook.

"You, quit complaining, you have your compass, don't you?"

"Yeah! And I have minions who would cook if I asked, don't you guys?" the younger boys nodded quickly and nervously.

"They're afraid of you and I don't know how because you couldn't scare a fly even if you try," Diego opened his mouth to complain but was cut by Hunter. "And it was you the one who wanted the compass so you have to cook, if they want something I can provide then they'll do whatever I want."

"You're so unfair," moaned the boy.

"I'm making sure you fulfill your end of the deal."

Diego didn't answered, he just stared at the frying pan with something that looked like a dirty cloth but was really some kind of fish.

Hunter took a rusty coin from his pocket and played with it, running it along his knuckles over and over while looking through the dirty –as much as they tried to clean it, it would stay the same-window at the streets. Smoke was coming out of some tubes, looking like chimneys perfectly aligned and Hunter found himself wondering if there were something interesting happening there. Of course, he had to make sure that Diego cooked so he couldn't just leave or Harry and Jace would be doing all the work.

The black-and-white haired boy put the fried fish on a plate and passed it to Hunter who just nibbled it and let it on the counter for the amusement of the two boys on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing, Hunter?" asked Diego, refusing to believe that the guy he trusted enough to live with had made him cook and left all the food –an almost not rotten fish-on the plate. "Eat. Now," commanded.

"Sorry, D. You were so busy complaining that you didn't though I have stuff to do, places to be, people to see. Bye guys."

Hunter opened the window and left, using a staircase to get to the roof were he thought he belonged. Running across the city he tried to be –fashionably- late in his appointment with Anthony Tremaine. The boy was waiting siting on an old box, watching the people passing. Hunter jumped from the roof to a window, barely holding himself before falling next to the grandson of lady Tremaine who looked much like an aristocrat.

"You are going to hurt yourself someday, Hunter," said the boy, looking unamused.

"Never gonna happen," answered him, searching through his pockets. "Here, your fob watch."

"Thank you, how much is this going to cost me?"

Hunter searched in the pockets of his leather jacket, producing a hairbrush, "You see Ginny more than I do, give her this and tell her that I need a boost in Gothel's class' grade."

Anthony laughed, "I'll try to keep it safe from my cousins. Now, think another thing that you need because I want to ask for something else."

"What do you need?"

"A telescope, I think it would look nice in my bedroom."

Hunter bit his lip. "One of your shirts. A nice one, that's my price"

"Why would you want a shirt? Who wants a nice shirt in this damned place? Besides me, obviously."

"You don't have to worry about that. It's my price, deal?" Hunter offered his hand.

"Deal, sure," answered Anthony, shaking Hunter's hand firmly, trying to wonder who was going to be the owner of one of his shirts.

"See you around. I'll get your telescope soon!" Shouted him, starting to run. It was time to make another visit to Clayton's house.

 **Author's note: Since this fic follows more or less what happens in the movie it will probably have one or two chapters more.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Harriet, wait!" Hunter pushed his way to get to the girl that was going outside. The daughter of Captain Hook stopped, looking at the boy.

"What is it now?" Asked her resting her back against a locker.

"How are your pickpocketing skills?" He got closer to her, trying to talk over the noise of the students going from class to class.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your pickpocketing skills," repeated him. "Like this," Hunter raised his hand, showing her a few rusty gold coins. "Is this all you have in your pocket, Miss Hook?" He smiled looking at the girl who was patting her pockets before taking the coins from his hand.

"Don't do that ever again or I'll slit your throat," threatened Harriet with a menacing look.

"Easy there, pirate," laughed the boy, "I was just offering an example."

"Well, you know us, pirates, we are more in the looting side. Steal violently not stealthily"

Hunter smiled. "That it's about to change. See you in…" he looked at a wristwatch who belonged to some other person not too long ago "thirty minutes? Your father's ship."

"He's more than likely to kill you, you know that, don't you?"

"I like to take some risk. Without risks, life is not funny, Harriet! See you later."

Hunter winked just before he started to run. He was –as usually- late to his appointment with Anthony. The telescope weighed in his pocket and he knew that it was definitely not sure to have it while Clayton's brother were around. There was no doubt that Clay has seen him the last time he entered his house.

Lady Tremaine's grandson was in their meeting point. Anthony was probably the only person on the entire Island that was on time to any appointment he had. He was, of course, one of the least advantaged students in his classes due to this.

The boy was writing in an old tattered leather journal that Hunter himself provided him and didn't even look up when he arrived, panting knowing that now he had another thing to do.

"I hope you have my shirt because I have your telescope," said him, retrieving the object from one of his interior pockets.

Anthony stood up, picking a parcel that was next to him and offering it to Hunter in exchange of the telescope. "I'm pretty sure it's your size," started when Hunter opened it. "And the dark blue matches your eyes."

"It's not for me, but thank-"

"Of course it's for you," interrupted Anthony. "Don't even insult me trying to make me believe it's not. You may be the best liar I know and I admire and respect that, but it's obvious it's for you, even if I don't know what you plan to do with it."

"Well then, it's for me, but don't expect me to admit what I'm going to do with it."

"Wasn't trying. Goodbye, Hunter."

Anthony left, leaving the boy alone in the small alley that him has set up as their meeting point a long time ago. He, again, checked the time. It was the first time since he could remember that Hunter, tardiness made person, was going to be on time. He changed his shirt right there, hiding the one he was wearing under the box Anthony was seating on and climbed to the roof of a nearby building and started running once more, heading to the stranded Jolly Roger.

The scent of salty water hung in the air the closer he got to the port –not really a port, but everybody called it that- and he could hear the creaking of the ship. Harriet was nowhere to be seen and Hunter wondered if that was a dare, if she was daring him to go onboard. Well, she should have know better.

Hunter used a rope dangling on one side to get to the deck, where he was received with a sword pointing to his face.

"Don't you dare to move," threatened a bulky man who looked like he was only muscle.

"Well, mate, I won't if you don't put down that sword," answered Hunter, trying to stay calm.

The man sneered, "Captain," shouted over his shoulder, "we have a stowaway!"

"Oh, come on, I'm a guest," Hunter winked at the pirate, putting his best charming smile.

"I'm sure I don't invite you here," that black voice could only belong to one person. The boy looked at the Captain himself.

"Captain Hook, you didn't, that's true, but your daughter sure did."

"Put down your sword and bring him here," said the owner of the Jolly Roger, leaning on the helm. The man sheathed his sword and grab the boy's arm rudely, forcing him to go upstairs and throw him to the feet of James Hook.

"Careful there. It's leather," complained him, jumping to his feet and dusting off his jacket.

"What are you doing here, boy?" asked the Captain, letting his hook glisten with the little sunlight that went through the clouds.

"I'm looking for Harriet, Captain."

"You are not part of my crew, don't call me Captain or I'll let the crocodile eat you"

"I'm pretty sure there's no crocodile on the Isle, _sir_. But I'm here because I'm tutoring your daughter." Hunter put his hands behind his back, smiling again.

James Hook raised an eyebrow, "You? And what could you possibly teach my daughter?".

"We're improving her pickpocketing skills."

"Pickpocket? For Neverland's sake! What do you think we are, boy? We are pirates! We loot! We pillage! We ransack! We -!"

"Sir," interrupted Hunter, completely calm, "of course you are pirates, but that so-called King force you to live stranded on a ship, there's no way to her to make her name know by being an pirate because she can't do what pirates do here, there's nothing of value. Except" the boy got a little closer to the muscle-man that didn't leave his side and bump into him. The man grip the hilt of his sword. "Easy there, mate," said him, putting his hands up, "I know now that I can't run away," he smiled returning to his place and looking at the infamous Captain. "Except, sir, for the things we take with us," Hunter turned his pockets outside, letting a few items fall to the wood. Muscle-man gasped, kneeling to pick his thing up.

"What do you get from this?" asked Hook suspiciously.

"Sir, I can't allow myself to be seen with people with certain level of fame. My best mate, for instance, is the singer and leader of _The Rotten Apples_ , I'm the drummer there, if you care to know."

"What's your name, boy?" The so-called boy straightened himself.

"Hunter"

"Hunter who?"

"It's just Hunter," he swallowed almost imperceptible.

"You are the orphan," again the same history. He nodded.

"Yes sir. The one and only," confirmed with a smile.

"Smee!" shouted the Captain, eyeing the boy. "Tell Harriet the orphan is here."


	4. Chapter 4

**GrangerWeasley, if you see this, I'll translate it for you.**

Harriet pushed Hunter until their feet were secure on the ground, where she slapped his arm. In that moment Hunter couldn't tell why she was angry this time, but she was definitely furious and he was the reason –which was something that happened a lot lately. The daughter of the Captain stormed off, leaving him behind and disappearing in a corner. He has no other option than run to catch her. He gripped her wrist and turned Harriet around.

"Wait, why are you angry? You were the one that was late this time!" exclaimed the boy.

Harriet leaned against the wall, looking at the wall behind Hunter, "And you were early! You're never early, why's that? Why today, of all days, you have to come early?"

He shrugged, "You realize that you are angry because I choose not to be late, do you?" said with a sigh. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see you, is that bad?"

She denied with her head, looking at the ground and trying to avoid Hunter to see the red color that tinted her cheeks, "Yeah, and it was true that you are worried about my reputation," muttered, kicking a small stone with the tip of her boot.

"It is," confirmed him.

"You really expect me to believe you knowing the big liar you are?" she looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes," he nodded. "You know why I am such a good liar? Because I know how to lie and to lie properly, you sometimes have to give away a little bit of truth. And you may be my little bit of truth, Harriet."

The girl snorted, "Yeah, sure. You almost got me there. Good joke."

"It is," he shook his head. She was stubborn so there was no point in trying to correct her. "Anyway, I'm here to teach you how to improve your pickpocketing skills. It's really quite easy. First, you have to get close to your objective, as much as you can." He got closer to her, barely leaving an inch between them. "This time you're going to be my objective so don't push me or slit my throat when I do my magic, deal?"

"No promises," smiled her.

Hunter laughed, "Cool, I guess I'll steal your blunt sword then," said with a smile, making her laugh. "Now, to properly steal something your objective has to be distracted."

"And how are you going to distract me?"

Hunter shook his head slowly taking her hands in his, "I don't think I need to distract _you_."

"And why's that?"

He smiled, letting her hand go and raising his own to show her the bracelet she was wearing not so long ago, "I believe you find me distracting enough."

Harriet looked down, blushing. "Give it back," she muttered, without looking at the boy. After all, it seemed like Diego was right, Harriet Hook had at least one weakness, and it was him.

He opened his hand, letting her pick her bracelet before guiding her to the market where he gave her his last piece of advice, "when confronted, always keep your cool".

The daughter of Hook soon discovered that it was quite simple to bump into someone, but it was a lot harder to pickpocket in that exact moment like Hunter did, so she decided that she was going to steal to the people who was still –and, if she was lucky, she maybe could take something from the stalls.

She spotted Professor Yen Sid and walked toward him only to be stopped by Hunter who promised her that he will explain it later –with the condition that she had to steal something truly amazing. Harriet begrudgingly accepted, going after a man whom she has seen looking at a fob watch. He laughed when, in her attempt to steal that fob watch, she made the man fall to the floor.

After an hour of sliding hands in pockets and retrieving all that were there, both of them went to a little alley, where, once they were sitting in the floor, he asked her to show him what she had. Harriet put all the things that were in her pocket in the ground between them. She had taken her fair share of coins and little trinkets, including the fob watch –which Hunter thought she hadn't taken at all- and a handkerchief.

"Well, something here is worthy to have you telling me why we can't take anything from Yen Sid? That man deserve everything for bumping my grade."

"I don't think so. There's really nothing interesting," answered him, shrugging.

"What about this?" asked Harriet, holding a golden ring. Hunter tried it on, proving that it fitted.

"Guess it's nice enough to buy you some time story. You know, when I was a baby whoever was taking care of me let me to die in the forest, I wouldn't have survived if not-"

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here, Clay," cut a voice.

"A little rat that wasn't in the right place, John."

Hunter jumped to his feet, "Come on, Harriet, time to run."

He took her hand and made her stand up. Putting his hands together he boosted her to a broken window before using a pipe to get himself there, barely escaping the Clayton's who have discovered him the last day when he was retrieving a telescope. The woman who was there looked at them, scared, but Hunter throw her a fistful of recently stolen coins, putting a finger to his lips to keep her silence.

"Come on, come on," he led Harriet toward the roof. "They won't take long to get to us, you'll have to follow me every single step, they won't go to the roof."

"Neither will I!"

"Well, if you want to stay here, you can. They're following me, not you," Hunter smiled, obviously liking the situation, the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"They think you're going to the roofs, that's where you are most comfortable. You have to go to the streets again." It was a good idea, she was not wrong.

Hunter nodded, "Yeah, yeah, you're right. That's why I like to keep you around."

They ran to the door on the street, looking outside to check if the brothers were there. Both Clayton's were looking to the roofs, hoping to see the boy. It was their chance. Hunter took Harriet hand in his and break into a run, forcing her to keep his pace. They had almost ten second to run from them.

Running in the streets was hard –or so Hunter thought- with all the people, boxes, litter and rotten food –not edible- on the ground. But all of this made the run for the Clayton's hard too. Suddenly he took a turn to the left, entering an empty narrow street.

"Where are we going? Both our houses are in the other way!"

"They expect us to go there, and we will, but taking an alternative route. I know where I'm going, this was one of my escape route when I was starting in this whole business."

"I sure hope you do."

Whatever path Harriet could have imagine, it sure didn't ended in a cliff where she could hear the roaring sea below.

"Okay, we're jumping," said him, looking at her.

"No, you're kidding. What do you want? Kill us both? Let the Clayton's take you, at least that way one of us can keep living!"

"No one is dying, I've done this my fair share of times. Don't let the rocks scare you."

"I'm not scared of the rocks! I don't know how to swim!" shouted her, only to be shushed by him with a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! They will find us if you shout," he slowly lowered his hand. "Please, trust me. Just this once."

"Hunter! Where are you?"

"Yeah, come here, orphan. Clay and I only want to talk to you."

Hunter turned completely to Harriet. "Please, trust me. I won't let anything happen to you," said him nervously.

"You are nervous. Why?" noted her. "You're never nervous, in fact, it's one of your rules, to always keep the cool."

"When confronted. Look, I'm nervous because I'm telling you the truth, I never do that, I don't know how to properly tell the truth, but you have to believe me. We'll be fine."

"If I die, I swear I'll kill you before I do."

Hunter smiled, taking her hand and jumping.

The water was cold and he had lost Harriet as soon as they hit the sea. He raised his head above the water level and looked around, only to find her moving her arms around in an attempt to keep floating.

"Just lay still and hold your breath, you'll float!" shouted trying to make his voice heard above the noise. "I'm coming!"

His leather jacket was heavy with water and metal from the coins and trinkets he had in his pockets which he had to empty before swimming towards her –who, apparently, didn't heard him or didn't do as he asked. Hunter put an arm around her waist, kicking the water to stay in the same place against the waves. He instructed her to help him by moving her feet so they could go to the shore fast. Of course it wasn't that easy and the half hour that Hunter took usually to get there transformed into little more than an hour.

By the time they could sit in the sand she was quivering and shaking, hugging herself in an attempt to keep her warm.

"For Evil's sake, my jacket." Complained Hunter taking it off and looking all over it to the scratches that she had done while trying to hold onto him.

"Yeah, get worried about a jacket when I'm over here, dying of cold."

"You'll be alright! My jacket isn't!"

"How do you know that?"

"I would have die back in the sea to make sure you get here well and alive. You're just cold!"

"Why would you?"

"Because-"

All the words that Hunter would have like to say died in his lips when a loud noise made them look above, to the dome that had been hit by a lightning coming from Auradon. A crack formed in the magic barrier, running along all its length until it touched the sea. Clear water started to enter, breaking the dome and letting the two salty water –clear and muddy- mix in swivels.

"What that does even mean?" asked Harriet, who in an instinct action put herself in front of Hunter, blunt sword in hand.

"Well," Hunter said, looking at the hole and feeling something strange in the air, "things are about to get interesting."


End file.
